Bloonarius X - Ultimate Inflator
Bloonarius X - Ultimate Inflator, also known simply as Bloonarius X, is a Boss Bloon that is an upgraded version of Bloonarius the Inflator and appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes as the penultimate boss. He is the second-in-command of the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. and an extremely-high-ranking member of the Bloon Regime. Starting animation After defeating T.H.A.N.O.S. on MEMOIR, you will be in FPS mode again, standing on MEMOIR. You will hear the E.M.P.E.R.O.R.'s voice bellow out: "You have invaded my residence, and you have destroyed my superweapon! And for that, I will make you pay! When we're finished, I shall destroy you all and exterminate your insolent species! I will hunt you all down across the galaxy if I have to, until the last cursed primate is given the gift of death! '''BLOONARIUS X, PURGE THESE IMPUDENT APES INTO OBLIVION!!!!"' Then, Bloonarius X will emerge from the center of MEMOIR, saying: ''"Welcome to Terra Bloonus. Welcome... '''TO THE END."' All of your surviving heroes will go into the Omegachi V, and the battle will begin. Whatever towers you have placed during the battle against THANOS will also still exist if they survived, and they will help you fight against Bloonarius X and his insurmountable horde of minions. First stage In the first stage, only the two Tri-Trappers on Bloonarius X's back will fire. They will constantly rotate and rapidly fire very powerful traps, constructing circles of traps around Bloonarius X to protect him against enemy fire. You must destroy the Auracrysts and inflict 82,000,800 damage to him to make him transition to the next stage. Extreme Inflation Taunt: ''"Vanquish them, my brethren!" Bloonarius X will spawn 50 Fortified Gunner Ghost J.O.K.E.R.s and 50 Fortified Gunner Ghost D.E.A.T.H.S.T.R.O.K.E.s. Mini Nuclear Bomb Taunt: "I hereby blast thee from the face of the universe!" Bloonarius X shoots a small bomb to a random area. Said bomb will explode in a large radius, inflicting high damage. The affected towers will also suffer from ionizing radiation due to fission particles, taking damage over time for 55 seconds. Towers killed by the ability and its corresponding DoT cannot be revived. Time Of Death "I regret to inform you that all members of Alpha Team are officially KIA... '''AS OF NOW!!!!"' Bloonarius X will summon purple construct clones of The Timebreaker that attack your heroes and your towers. Pillars of Sorrow Taunt: ''"Go ahead, fight on. You will win nothing but unspeakable sorrow and a slow, painful death." Bloonarius X will make himself have the Super Shield status effect and spawn 5 pillars that will heal him by 75,000 HP per second. These pillars will also unleash an omnidirectional bullet hell of projectiles that each inflict 800-900 Armor-Piercing damage per projectile. You must destroy the pillars or else you will have an extremely difficult time bringing him to his 2nd phase. Second Stage At 118,257,000 health remaining, Bloonarius X will reach his 2nd stage. When reaching this stage, Bloonarius will be invulnerable for 5 seconds, then become vulnerable again but Armored, making him essentially have 30 Def instead of 15. The Mega Trappers on his back will also activate and spawn even more powerful traps but at a slower rate and directed at towers. Bloonarius X will execute the following abilities: Bloon Conversion Bloonarius X will transmute towers around him into Bloon versions of themselves, turning them against you. Heroes, Monkey Zombies and Shield Generators are immune. Auracryst Attack Bloonarius X makes all of his Auracrysts attack towers, inflicting massive damage to them. Towers killed by the Auracrysts cannot be revived. Auracryst Defense Calls all of its Auracrysts back to create a hexagon around it. For the next 15 seconds, the Auracrysts won't attack, but all the damage done to them will be reduced by 60%. Hominid Extinction Taunt: "It is time that we bring you to your next stage of evolution... '''EXTINCTION."' All organic Towers, including Heroes (but not the people in the Omegachi V of course) are disabled for 12 seconds. Tier 6 Towers, Super Monkeys and Monkey Zombies are immune. The Black Death Taunt: ''"Ring-a-round the rosie... a pocket full of posies... ASHES! ASHES! '''YOU ALL FALL DOWN."' Infect 10 towers on the screen with a deadly plague that kills them rapidly (within FIVE SECONDS). Other than spamming healing towers, the only way to stop them from being killed by the plague is by selling them! Once they die, they infect other towers within THEIR RANGE!! Super Monkeys, Monkey Flashes, Shield Generators, and Monkey Zombies are immune. Bloonarius X gets back 5.5% of his health per tower killed by the plague. Towers killed by the plague CANNOT be revived. Bloons of the Apopalypse Bloonarius X summons clones of the Apopalypse Bloon that attack towers. Apopalypse Bloon Clone The Apopalypse Bloon Clone is an entity summoned by Bloonarius X. It has 175,230 HP, 15 Defense and executes the following abilities: * '''Spawn BANEs:' The Apopalypse Bloon Clone will fly around the vicinity very quickly while spawning 12 Fortified Gunner Ghost BANEs per second for 5 seconds. After that, the clone return to its old position. * Spawn MOTHERSHIPs: '''It will fly around the vicinity very quickly whilst simultaneously spawning 8 Fortified Gunner Ghost MOTHERSHIPs per second for 5 seconds. After that, it will return to its old position. * '''Apopalypse Charge: It'll charge up for about 3 seconds then ram you at hypersonic speed, inflicting 2,000-3,000 damage PER HIT. Given the high probability of multiple collisions per attack, this is pretty bad. * Apopalypse Strike:'' ''Summon lightning that hits all of your towers, STUNNING them for 6 seconds and making them lose 10% of their maximum health. Pierces Armor. * The Gift of Death: The Apopalypse Bloon Clone curses 3 random towers, giving them the Armor Broken status effect and making them take 450% more damage from all sources for 15 seconds. Extreme Inflation Same as 1st phase, but done more frequently. Detrimental Code Release Bloonarius X affects all towers within a large radius of himself with Bleeding, Burning, Poisoned, and Armor Broken. Pillars of Sorrow Same as 1st phase, but done more frequently. Judge, Jury, and Executioner Taunt: "I am the Judge, Jury, Executioner of all that exists. I answer only to the EMPEROR alone. For all other organisms, I decide who lives or dies... '''AND I CHOOSE YOU DIE!!!!!"' Spiked nooses will fall on towers, pick them up and hang them, making them lose 50% of their maximum health. After that, large plasma rifles will converge on them and blast them to pieces, inflicting 800-950 Armor-Piercing damage per shot. Then, the targeted towers will be crushed by giant gavels, inflicting '''1,000 damage.' Heal Suppression Bloonarius X unleashes a dark aura that disables all aspects of healing, including resurrection, within a very large radius of himself. Opponents within this range cannot heal by any means. Lasts 15 seconds. Death If you somehow manage to defeat Bloonarius X, he will collapse and state his final taunt: "Your victory here... is nothing. You have only served to anger our ultimate master. He won't just kill you all; he will flay you, torture you, hunt you and your species down to the ends of the multiverse and hurt them in the most excruciating, agonizing methods he can imagine. And he will not stop, until every single one of you and your cursed race is wiped from existence, in all planes of reality within and without. I... I have seen his power, firsthand... he is unstoppable. *chuckles briefly*... Do take time to enjoy your next few minutes, for they will be your last... HEH HEH... HEH '''HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA... AAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"' As he laughs hysterically, he will blast into pieces, and start the opening animation for the fight against the final boss: '''the E.M.P.E.R.O.R.' Good luck, have fun (if you survive)! Trivia *Bloonarius X's spiritual predecessor, Bloonarius the Inflator, has no attacks at all. BOOOOORING. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Oversized blimps Category:OP Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloon Spawner Category:Bloons